Francis Freeman
Francis Freeman, better known as Ajax, was an enemy of Deadpool. He was a British mutate whose powers allowed him to not only be impervious to pain, but have superhuman physical attributes. He, along with his henchwoman, Angel, ran a private organization called the Workshop. The Workshops's experiments caused Wade to be disfigured and obtain his healing factor, thus what resulted in him becoming Deadpool. Biography Early Life Sometime in the past, Francis had been a prisoner in the place known as 'The Workshop' along with Angel. He developed superhuman reflexes, but as a side effect, his nerve endings were damaged. This caused him to feel no pain at all. ''Deadpool After Wade reconsidered undergoing the operation promised to cure his cancer, he accepted The Recruiter's offer, and was taken to the Workshop facility. Ajax injected Wade with a serum, then he and Christina tortured him for days to unlock his mutation. After no success, Wade's healing factor was triggered in an airtight chamber which deprived him of oxygen. Wade's newly gained healing factor caused the growth of all the cells in his body to be accelerated immensely, combating the cancer, but severely disfiguring him in the process. Eventually, Wade blew up the airtight chamber after he dropped a match in it, which caused much of the facility to blow up. Ajax and Wade fought in the burning facility, but Wade was impaled with rebar and left for dead. Later, Wade, now dubbed "Deadpool", fought Ajax after attacking a convoy of cars on an expressway. When Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Colossus distracted Deadpool, Ajax escaped. Ajax and Christina attack Vanessa in an alley, knocking her out, and taking her as a hostage. Deadpool, Colossus, and Negasonic arrive at the aircraft carrier where Vanessa is being held hostage, after getting a cab ride from Dopinder. Deadpool kills Ajax's henchmen, and then fights him, while Colossus and Negasonic fight Christina. After a confrontation, the carrier blows up, and Ajax is badly beaten. When Deadpool demands the cure for his condition, Ajax says there was no cure for his disfigurement. Enraged, Deadpool is about to kill Ajax, but is stopped by Colossus who tells him to be a hero. While Colossus is giving a speech about heroism, Deadpool gets bored and kills Ajax by shooting him in the head. Character traits Ajax was shown as being cold and sadistic. Despite being a former test subject of the Workshop himself, he shows no remorse or care for the test subjects, taking pleasure at torturing them and eventually revealing what their true purpose will be. Despite being arch enemies, he harbors a little bit of respect for Wade, claiming that, "he likes a challenge." He is also not above using violence to get his way, choking a Russian mobster when he insults Francis. The only person he shows any type of concern for is Christina, whom he treats almost like a lover, though it's never actually confirmed if thats the case. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Reflexes: Francis possesses amazing reflexes. He is capable of dodging bullets and defending himself against similarly enhanced individuals like Deadpool. *Superhuman Strength: Francis is impressively strong, allowing him such feats as lifting a full grown man by his neck one-handed and without any visible strain. He can even bend one inch bars with his bare hands but that seemed to require visible effort. *Enhanced Agility: Francis has a great agility, most likely due to his superhuman reflexes. *Enhanced Speed: Francis appeared capable of running at speeds comparable to an Olympic athlete. *Pain Immunity: Francis possesses a vast immunity to pain, due to the experiment that gave his his superhuman reflexes damaging his nerve endings. Francis seems to still be susceptible to concussions as Wades repeated attacks on the bridge stunned him enough to allow to be impaled him on a Katana. Any severe wounds Francis develops do not appear to affect his mobility as he showed full movement each time he was impaled by Deadpool. *Superhuman Durability:' In addition to his immunity to pain, his biology is also physically tougher than normal. Despite shrugging off crippling wounds, he never seems to bleed from them. He also survives a lot of physical damage without injuries. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Ajax appeared to be a highly skilled martial artist, as shown during his fighting with Wade. *'Weapons Expert:' Ajax was a highly excellent weapons expert, as he fights with Deadpool. *'Master Scientist:' When Ajax was testing Wade in the lab, he shows very high skills of a genius scientist as he was inside the Workshop. Equipment Francis has the very means to battle Deadpool, despite the fact that he looks like a "regular" man, he has excellent equipment such as: * '''Bulletproof Vest: '''In the final encounter with Deadpool ,he dons long gray shirt ,gloves and a bulletproof vest if he get hits by gunshots. * '''Axes: '''In his final showdown with Deadpool, Francis dual-wields two metallic pick-like axes. Relationships *Christina - Ally, henchwoman and possible lover. *The Recruiter - Ally. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Enemy and creation. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Deadpool'' (First appearance) - Ed Skrein Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Ajax runs the Workshop, but in the comics, Dr. Killebrew runs it. * In the film's opening titles, he is credited as "A British Villain" . Gallery ''Deadpool'' Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-21.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-75.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-24.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-20.png Deadpool-Exclusive-Set-Photo-Ryan-Reynolds-Gina-Carano-Ed-Skrein.jpg Deadpool (film) 32.png Deadpool_Official_Still_3.jpg Ajax Face.PNG Promotion and filming Deadpool Filming 40.jpg Deadpool Filming 41.jpg Deadpool Filming 43.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein-1.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_4.jpg Category:Deadpool characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Mutates